Code Geass Wiki:Requests for Adminship
This is the page where formal requests for administratorship are recorded and archived. An explanation of what sysop rights are can be found below the list of admins at Code Geass Wiki:Administrators. Please do not make a request unless you truly believe that you meet the following requirements. Requirements There are no concrete requirements for a user to be an admin. However, admins will usually consider those that: * Have been contributing to the Code Geass Wiki for a considerable period of time and are regularly on the wiki * Have a very strong history of contributions (including the content namespace), though quality is more important than quantity * Assist current users with questions, whether on user talk pages, in the forums or on article talk pages * Be trusted by the current administrators * Have no history of serious blocks due to vandalism or harassment * Vigilant in stopping vandalism and keeping speculation off the article pages * Enforce all of our official policies Procedure * If you think you met the requirements, add your name as a subheading under the section "Current Requests" and give a explanation (no more than several lines) as to why you deserve and require admin rights. Please sign your posts. * After the active admin have reviewed the qualifications of the prospective candidate, they will post a response as to their decision. * If confirmed the person will be elevated in status, if not confirmed, don't be discouraged keep up the good work of maintaining the wiki and try again at a later time. Note: Advancing to admin status is largely up to the current admin who confirm a perspective candidate by unanimous decision. Policy and Standards Committee I would like to bring to the attention of people seeking adminship that there are vacant positions in the Policy & Standards Committee. It's not an admin position. However, the committee gets roll back rights and are "officially" charged with quality control. In addition, should an admin position become open in the future, I believe currently the admin team is happy with their make-up, it would make more sense for the current admins to pick a candidate form the committee. So, if you are interested, I would suggest you nominate yourself and put yourself up for vote from the admins. 05:23, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Current Requests J two I would like to nominate myself to be part of the Policy and Standards Committee. I don't think I have contributed nearly enough to be an admin but I would like to help out and fill any position that I can. So if the position is still open I would be happy to join. Let me know how you feel about that. Thanks, J two (talk) 22:59, August 8, 2013 (UTC) :Rollback rights have been given. 08:11, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Balofo I would like to become an admin so the wiki finally gets the mech info it deserves and to clean the pages from bad info. The current admin stays weeks offline, so it needs one like me who's really a fan of the series and can read japanese to translate materials. : Old Requests Old requests for admin rights are stored in the archive on the right.